mobile_legendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Patch Notes 1.2.22
I. Revamped Heroes and New Heroes 1.Knight-Lancelot 599 Diamonds, 32000 BP, First week 30% Off Remarks: This hero will be released on all servers with version 22 Hero Characteristics: An agile Assassin Skill 1:Puncture-- Charges towards the targeted direction dealing physical damage, the target will be etched with a sword mark, if the target hit did not have a sword mark then Puncture's cooldown will refresh. Skill 2: Rose-- Performs an amazing sword fighting technique within an area, an enemy may be struck a maximum of three times for physical damage, enemies hit three consecutive times will be slowed.. Ultimate: Execution-- After a short period of charging, Lancelot performs a executioner's strike in a forward direction, he is invincible throughout the process, dealing physical damage to his enemies. Passive: Cutter-- Ever few seconds Lancelot will complete the fencing move 'surgical promise', his next basic attack will make the target defenceless, Lancelot will deal extra damage to defenceless enemies. II. Weekly Free Heroes and New Skins 1. 8 Free Heroes: Server Time 2017/10/13 05:00:00 to 2017/10/20 05:01:00(tap settings button on upper right corner of screen to check) Balmond;Alucard;Akai;Fanny;Natalia;Alpha;Cyclops;Aurora Starlight Member Extra 6 Heroes:Bruno;Lolita;Chou;Johnson;Lapu Lapu;Harley 8 Free Heroes: Server Time 2017/10/20 05:00:00 to 2017/10/27 05:01:00(tap settings button on upper right corner of screen to check) Alice;Akai;Karina;Minotaur;Kagura;Ruby;Moskov;Lapu Lapu Starlight Member Extra 6 Heroes: Clint;Hayabusa;Wukong;Cyclops;Karrie;Irithel 2.New Skins: LancelotSkin-Knight,269 Diamonds LancelotandLacenlot skin -Knight will be gift packed,first week 30% off Karrieall new skin-Mantis,599 Diamonds,first week 30% off, released at October 20th server time III. Hero Adjustments A Word from the Developers: We have found some skill lock-on ranges to be too long. For instance Alucard’s 1st skill Groundsplitter. This skill has a short range yet the lock on will always choose a faraway target. This sometimes cause abilities to miss during post-lock cast. This is why we will be reducing lock-on ranges for some skills, to minimize the chances of misfiring skills during long range lock-ons. These heroes will have their lock-on ranges adjusted for certain skills: Miya, Balmond , Saber, Nana, Tigreal, Alucard, Bruno, Clint, Lolita, Freya Natalia Claw Dash: Fixed the bug in which that even if the skill’s 2nd part misses it will still deal damage Roger Bloodthirsty Howl: Fixed the bug in which enemies will be revealed in bushes and be unable to be locked on to Fixed the bug in which sometimes the hero will become transparent or invisible under specific circumstances Fanny Air Superiority:Effect changed from“According to flying speed , Fanny's damage while flying can increase by 10% to 20% and will leave a Prey mark to the target which can stack up to 2 times. Dealing damage to enemies with the Prey marks will regen energy for Fanny, 10 pts per layer” to “According to flying speed , Fanny's damage while flying can increase by 15% to 30% and will leave a Prey mark to the target which can stack up to 2 times. Dealing damage to enemies with the Prey marks will regen energy for Fanny, 10 pts per layer. (Regened energy will decrease if having dealt damage to multiple enemies within a short period)” Karrie Spinning Lightwheel: Slow Effect 60% increased to 80%, physical damage ratio is now from equipment given physical instead of total physical damage , ratio increased from 0.9 to 1.3 Phantomstep: Cooldown 6.5/6/5.5/5/4.5/4 seconds adjusted to 6.5/5.8/5.1/4.4/3.7/3 seconds Moskov Abyss Walker: attack speed increase after skill cast adjusted from 20/26%/32%/38%/44%/50% to 20/28%/36%/44%/52%/60% Grock Wild Charge: Damage dealt after Impact adjusted from 900/1200/1500 to 600/800/1000, the charge process cannot be interrupted Lapu Hero’s Faith: Attacking Jungle Monsters will grant a stack of Bravery Blessing, shield lasting time adjusted from 3 seconds to 5 seconds Vexana Cursed Oath:When Vexana has a zombie, they may use Cursed Oath’s Skill Button to control the Zombie. Nana Fixed the bug on when allies are attacking a morphed enemy, they will only regen the level 1 equivalent of healing. It will now be equivalent to the level of the skill. Cyclops Base Movement Speed adjusted from 250 to 240 Star Power Lockdown:Cooldown of all ranks adjust from 36 seconds to 43seconds IV. New Events and Features Battleground Adjustments: 1. Optimized Battleground Skill “Recall’s”effects and icon 2.Role BUFF:Mage—Increased Magic Power adjust from 30 points to 11-25 points (increases with level) Battleground Equipment: 1.Truncheon: Provided Magic Power adjusted from 90 points to 75 points, total price changed from 990 to 1090 2. Optimized Ice Shield,Talismanandof Heaven’s icons 3. Re-designed Sword’sicon, and the item will also be renamed to fit the new icon , Wild Sword will now be known asMeteor Brawl Mode Adjustments: A Word from the Developers: From our data we have found that Brawl’s players numbers have been quite low, so we will be making some adjustments to make Brawl mode more attractive. This week’s adjustments will make the mode more suitable for 5v5 mode player’s. We will continue to optimize Brawl so that it will be a fun and exciting mode for all players. 1.Brawl Mode Rule Changes: We have simplified the randomization selection process by removing the old points system, instead now everyone will have a daily free randomization chance, these chances may not be accumulated. Free randomization chances will be refreshed every day at 5am Server Time. 2.Removedremoved Brawl’s health packs dropping near altar mechanic V. New Events and Features 1. Optimization of AFK Punishment Mechanics: In order to create a healthy game environment, the developers have been trying to counteract the issue of AFKs and other rule breaking behavior since the game’s release. In previous versions we have handed out severe punishments such as match bans to players who have broken the rules. However, we have found that some players have been wrongly punished by the AFK system, and have received the aforementioned severe punishments. In this update we will be looking at countering this issue and other related issues. (1) For those players that have left from the game for a while, as long as you return to the game and perform admirably (Attaining Silver, Gold or MVP during Victory), we will reduce your punishment . (2) For those players who have been forced to AFK due to background network issues, we will be analyzing your network data which may lead to longer judgement times.At the same time we want to advise all players that you should only join a game when you know that you have a good network connection! (3) Leave Precaution has been extended to the Master rank, if you experience an non lobbied AFK in game, you may be protected if you are able to attain gold medal or MVP status on match conclusion. This protection will prevent you from losing stars if the criteria are met, this may only take effect once per day. (4)We have revamped the Report Feedback system, the new Report Feedback will now be more convenient and accurate. 2. Optimization of Censored Words: We have made a more rigorous censoring of words in order to preserve a healthy communicational experience within the game. Certain pornographic, violent, religious, political and profane terms have been censored. We hope that you will all keep providing customer service with more words that you find offensive., 3. The newly released Lucky Skin Giftpack, is now available for just 10 Diamonds. Try it out now and you may receive the new Bladed Mantis skin! 4. Newly released Lancelot Specialized Emblem Giftpack, can be bought to improve your Lancelot Emblem Set! 5. Added“ Halloween Door knocking Event ”, by interacting with friends on the chat interface you may receive the special permanent Halloween Avatar Border?Magic Wheel items?Magic Dust and other items! The current event is still within restricted testing, it will appear first on the Advanced Servers , after testing and optimization we will have it ready for release for Halloween. VI. System Adjustments 1.Game Default Volume adjusted from 50% to 100% so players may have a better sound experience. 2. Draft Mode now has notifications for failed hero swaps 3. In order to bring a better stream watching experience for players, if streamers are streaming and enter Draft Pick, they will No longer stream the Ban and Pick phase. 4. When inspecting a hero during a stream, on pick phase it will go to the hero that was inspected 5. Hero selection interface’s text bubble will now have adaptive sizing 6. Main interface friend’s list will now show selecting status 7. Starlight Membership Trial Coupon, released for oneStore and iOS 8. Optimized using just received items feature 9. Backpack now supports displaying of categories : All?Trial Cards?Giftpacks 10. Miya Honor Skin quality adjusted to LIMITED 11. Redesigned the battle points icon, to make it look more coin-like 12. Optimized Emblem specialty icons: Cooldown Reduction, Magic Resistance, Hybrid Penetration 13. Added new in-game language: Hindi. Thank you to all of Mobile Legends: Bang Bang Indian player’s who have supported thus far(Temporarily only supported in Android,will support iOS in the future) 14. Added New Skin to Premium Skin Fragment Shop Fanny Skin-Punk Princess is now for sale,Price:250 Premium Skin Fragments VII. BUG Fixes 1. Fixed iOS11 that when using the recording feature it will close all sound 2. Fixed the high frame rate mode bug in which only certain high end Android Phones were supported Category:Patch Notes